The Prodigal Son
by fanfictionawf
Summary: Airwolf, Cait is left alone to help Dom keep Santini Air afloat while String moves on in his life after receiving devastateing news.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They are not my own. I only cherish them.

My stories are set in real-time. Dom is a Vietnam vet and String and St. John were in Iraq post 9/11.

CHAPTER ONE: A YEAR GONE BY

It was another week gone by much like the last one and the one before that. Cait looked at the calendar that hung above her desk. Nothing had been the same since String left. It didn't seem possible that he had been gone for a year. She entered in the final numbers of the accounting sheet she was working on. Santini air was barely getting by. Dom was tired more than usual tonight and had already gone home leaving Cait to lock up. She looked at the schedule for the coming week. Business had picked up some. She wished it was in the form of movie stunts instead of flying lessons but it was paying work and she was glad to have it. The studios were producing more romantic movies these days then action films that didn't require stunt pilots. Glancing up from her desk she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror she kept on her desk. Dom wasn't the only one that looked tired. She wished she had a little romance in her life. Turning off her computer she took her purse out of the desk drawer and turned out the lights.

Cait started the thirty minute drive to her house. It was late and not much traffic. She passed the sandwich shop that she was going to stop at. She was too tired to stop and grab a bite to eat. The moon was high in the sky and very bright. She found it hard to watch the road as it seemed to mesmerize her into following it to see where it led. Anywhere but here would be OK with her. Without giving it a thought she passed her exit. It was a beautiful night and the air was cool. Her thoughts took her to String and the day they got the news. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She could still see the look on Strings face as Michael finally fulfilled his end of the bargin. He had located St. John but a reunion between brothers was not to be. That day they learned his fate. He had been taken prisoner in Iraq and was executed three months later. Michael had found the proof. He had pulled a lot of strings to bring his remains home. At least String got his closure even though it was not the closure he had hoped for.

Cait looked at the clock on the dashboard. She hadn't realized she had been driving for an hour. Tomorrow was Saturday and even though she didn't have to work she needed sleep. Seeing the next exit she turned around and headed home. The drive back she let her mind drift to the days that followed the devastating news. String stayed at his cabin for several weeks and saw no one not even Dom. Then without a word he showed up at the hanger. He picked up his tools and went to work as if nothing had happened. Later they learned he had returned the Lady keeping his part of the deal with the Firm. Nothing or no one was able to reach his closed off heart until her, Caroline. The woman who came looking for a pilot but instead found the man of her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Caroline

Dom balanced the bag of groceries on one knee as he fumbled around for his door key. Finding it he opened the door and quickly put the bag down before the contents spilled all over his living room. He felt a little guilty leaving Cait to finish up at the hanger. He was aware that since String left she was carrying more than her share of the load. He was worried about her. She rarely ever dated. He thought that had more to do with Strings leaving then her heavy work load. She and Doc had become good friends and sometimes caught a movie together. Doc had gotten involved with a mission group of health professionals that fly all over the United States helping small towns that have little money or no access to doctors. Cait helped out from time to time. Dom supplied the plane and Cait flew them. He was hoping a romance would blossom between the two but that didn't seem likely, not because of Doc. He knew Doc was crazy over Cait. No Cait was the reason the relationship never went further then a friendly kiss. Too bad Dom thought. He really liked Doc.

Dom sat down with his plate of food in his favorite chair and turned on the TV. He flipped through the chanels between bites of his dinner. He happened upon a show about Australia. He almost changed the channel but decided not to. That was where String was and had been for almost a year now. He thought back to the last time he heard from him six months ago. String called out of the blue one day just to see how he was doing. He asked how Cait was, said he was doing OK in Australia and after five or so minutes of small talk String said Caroline was waiting on him and he had to go. He hadn't had a call since then. Dom sat his plate down letting his mind drift back to the first time they met Caroline.

(A year earlier)

Dom and Cait were working on one of the Santini red white and blue helicopters when String walked in. They were not expecting him. He picked up his tools and started helping. No one said a word about his extended absence. He would talk when he was ready. He had been grieving over St. Johns death for weeks now hiding out at his cabin seeing no one. Cait caught Doms attention and smiled. Maybe String was ready to come back to them and start living. As they were working a very expensive baby blue Jaguar pulled up. That got Dom and Cait attention. The driver stepped out and that got Strings. Tall with a curvy build and dark hair. She was gorgeous. Dom wiped his hands and went to introduce himself.

" I'm Dominic Santini. What can I do for you." Even though Dom was old enough to be her father she coyly flirted with him. She extended her hand to him. "Well good looking, I am in need of a pilot."

Dom steered her toward the office. " Well it just so happens I have two of the best." Cait rolled her eyes as if there was a chance the woman would choose her over String. Cait went back to work leaving Dom to work out the details. String continued to work but kept an eye on the office. After a brief conversation Dom came out of the office.

"String, Cait this is Caroline Benson. Her daddy sent her here to look over a piece of property that he is thinking of buying to build a warehouse on. She needs someone to fly her there. Any takers?" Even if Cait had wanted to take the job she wouldn't have answered fast enough. Before she could decline String had already said yes. Cait watched as he flashed her one of his devilishly sexy grins. Cait hated what she was feeling but she couldn't help it. These past weeks she would have given anything to make String smile the way he was now and it took a stranger to do it.

"Hawke" He said as he took her hand. "When were you planning on leaving?"

Caroline blushed on command. Cait had a feeling she had a whole repertoire of feminine moves that she used to get men to do what she wanted. It would be three days before she or Dom would see either of them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Thursday morning String road up on his motorcycle. He seemed to be in a good mood. Dom waliked toward him before he entered the hanger. "Where the hell have you been? And before you say anything would it have hurt you to pick up a phone and let me know you were okay?" String smiled as he slung an arm around Doms big shoulders. "Sorry Dom, I was taking care of a paying customer." Cait wondered how he was taking care of her and had her own ideas. String went into the office where he pulled out a check and handed it to Dom.

"Mama Mia String, $25,000?" String poured a cup of coffee. " Yeah not bad for three days work huh Dom." String walked over to where Cait was working. He laughed as he picked up a rag and began wiping a grease smudge off her nose. Cait grabbed the rag and finished rubbing at the spot herself. For some reason him doing this made her feel foolish in his eyes. He had done the same thing many times before and it never bothered her. Something had changed in their relationship and she could feel it but he seemed unaffected.

Cait put the rag down and picked up the mirror on her desk looking to see if she got the grease off. Looking at the clock she took out her purse and car keys. "I need to leave now so I can start dinner. I'll see you two at 6:00. " String looked as if he had just remembered something. He sat his coffee down and rubbed his hand over his face as if something pained him.

"Cait, about that. I kind of made plans with Caroline. I forgot that you asked us to dinner on Monday morning. You don't mind do you?" Cait tried to hide her disappointment. " No of course not String. If I had a date I guess I would choose it over you and Dom."

Dom was bubbling with anger. He knew that wasn't true. First of all Cait would have never forgotten the dinner invitation to begin with much less renege on it. He didn't know what was coming over String but whatever it was he didn't like it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Dinner smells wonderful Cait." Cait smiled as she sat the mashed potatoes on the table. "Well I figured since String wasn't coming I would make you baked steak with all the trimmings Dom." There was silence for a few minutes before Cait spoke what was on her mind.

"Dom, what do you suppose is going on with String. I mean he just seems so diffrent. I didn't think he would grieve forever and Heaven knows I didn't want him to but he seems to be going from one extreme to another." Dom motioned to the biscuits for Cait to pass him one.

" I know what you mean Cait. I was thinking the same thing. To tell you the truth I'm worried about him. I think he is moving way to fast with this woman. I've seen him handle grief before but this is diffrent. It's like he is ignoring what happened or pretending it never happened, I don't know which it is but I intend on finding out. Now, what do you say we eat this nice dinner and talk about something other than String and his lady friend ?"

Cait smiled and nodded in agreement. She didn't have much of an appetite but didn't want to ruin Dom's dinner so she ate what she could get down. She had not been able to shake the feeling all day that they were about to lose String.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Decision

Cait woke Saturday morning to her neighbor starting up his lawn mower. She wasn't one to sleep in but she did think that cutting your grass at 7:00 am on a Saturday morning was inconsiderate. After her shower she dressed and made her way to the kitchen for coffee. She poured a cup and sat out on her front porch. Dom was coming over for dinner tonight. She needed to go to the store. She was thinking of making him baked steak. The last time she fixed it for him was the week String started seeing Caroline. String was supposed to come to dinner that night but went out with Caroline instead. After that night they would see less and less of him. Cait thought he would have missed flying the Lady but he had another lady to take her place. Michael had pleaded with him to fly missions for the firm but he refused never giving anyone a reason. Dom didn't think Strings heart was in it anymore. Finding Sinj was what kept him going. Cait remembered the day he announced his decision to move to Australia.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A year earlier

Cait arrived at work to find Dom and String in the office with the door closed. It looked as if Dom was upset. String was looking at the floor listening to what Dom had to say. "This can't be good." She thought. Dom saw her and motioned for her to come in. When she opened the door Dom pointed for her to sit down but she remained standing. "String has some news for us." As soon as String started to speak Dom spoke for him.

" He's planning on flying to Australia with Caroline." Cait wasn't happy about the trip but didn't know why Dom was so upset. She had seen him with many women. He never stayed with them for very long. It hurt her that he didn't feel the same about her as she did for him, but at least he was still around and that was better than not having him at all. " Dom he's gone away before. Why are you so upset?"

Dom waved his arms above his head. " Because this time Cait he ain't coming back." As much as she tried to hide it the blow to her heart showed on her face. He was leaving them. She never saw this coming. She felt sick to her stomach and her legs went weak. She decided maybe she should sit down.

String looked at Cait. He knew he just hurt her. He never wanted to but he could not give her what she needed or deserved. She deserved a man that was capable of giving his whole heart, a man that was open with his feelings and shared his thoughts. He was not that man. His heart would remain closed from now on. Never again would he open himself up to hurt.

"Cait, Caroline lives in Australia near her father's ranch. She asked me to return with her. There's a job for me flying for her father. I always wanted to experience Australia and what better way to do it than from the air."

Cait looked up searching his face hoping to see even a little regret for leaving them. He seemed to be at peace with his decision. She stood up and standing on tiptoe kissed him on the cheek then moved her lips to his ear she spoke softly. "Have a good life String. I hope you find what you're looking for." She turned and left. That was the last time she saw him.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cait's neighbor headed towards her with his lawn mower. She was so deep in thought that she forgot he was cutting his grass. She took a sip of her coffee and found it cold. She had been day dreaming longer then she thought. She decided to get her day started.

Several hours later Dom knocked on her door. "It's open Dom, Come on in." Dom walked into the kitchen where Cait was pulling everything from the oven. "I'm starved Cait, I fixed myself a frozen dinner last night. I might as well have eaten the box it came in. Without your cooking I would never get a decent meal." Cait laughed and motioned him to the table.

Dom sat down and the realization of the last time he had this dinner showed on his face.

"Sorry Dom, I wasn't sure you would remember the last time we had this for dinner."

Dom picked up his fork. " It's OK kid. Life goes on." Cait poured gravy over his mashed potatoes.

"You miss him bad don't you Dom." Dom laid his fork down wiping his eyes with his napkin. "More than you know Cait, more than you know." Cait got up and went to his side kneeling down she took his hand in hers.

"If it will make you feel any better you're not alone Dom. I miss him to. Some days worse than others."

Dom felt bad for ruining their dinner. He forgot sometimes that she loved him and not just as a friend. She never did admit to it but he knew the truth. "Come on Cait, let's eat. No use in us both crying over String. What's done is done.

Cait returned to her seat and passed him the biscuits. "I made your favorite desert."

Dom seemed to perk up. "Don't tell me you made German chocolate cake." Cait shook her head yes. "And Dom I won't even nag you if you have two pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Return

Cait returned to the hanger after her flight. It had been a long day. She had flown a group of businessmen to Las Vegas for a meeting that started at ten this morning. They were supposed to wrap up by five but ran over. It was ten o'clock but she wanted to finish up her paper work from the flight before she went home. She left the hanger lights off since she could see her way to the office where her desk lamp was still on. She sat down and turned on her laptop and entered the information from her flight.

A voice spoke out from the dark . " It's a bit late for you to still be working isn't it?"

She should have been startled or scared but she knew who the voice belonged to. Without looking up from her laptop she replied. "There's a lot of work to do. I don't have the luxury of going home when I want to." She tried to keep the anger out of her voice but that was hard to do. Six months and no word from him.

String had been standing in the doorway of the office watching her. Guilt was hitting him hard. She looked tired and she had lost some weight. But even with that she looked good. He always thought her beautiful. Though she seemed somewhat fragile, something he never thought about her before. He was expecting her anger, hell he couldn't blame her. He deserved it and more.

Cait calculated her fuel cost from the flight and finished the invoice still not looking up. "Does Dom know you're back? If not you might want to tell him. He's been worried sick since he hasn't heard from you." She closed her laptop then took the manila folder and filed it away pushing the drawer shut with her hip. She looked calm and collective on the outside but on the inside her emotions were running amuck. Anger at him for leaving them in the dark for six months and relief that he was ok. She picked up her purse and turned to leave. She waited for him to move from the door but he continued to lean against it. "I need to go home String, I'm tired."

String stood to the side giving her just enough room to get by. As she walked to the exit she noticed he remained behind. "Aren't you coming?" String was leaning against the door again with his arms crossed over his chest. " No, I thought I would just crash here for the night if you don't mind."

Cait continued to leave " It's half yours, not mine. You don't need my permission." And with that the door closed and she was gone. The silence was almost unbearable. He didn't expect to be welcomed home with open arms but Cait's coldness cut him to the quick. He hoped things would go better with Dom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was 3:00 AM, String tossed and turned. He forgot how uncomfortable the cot could be but the cot was not what was keeping him awake. He kept seeing Cait. She was not the same woman that he left a year ago. The woman he left was his best friend and someone with whom he could be himself. He forgot how easy she was to be with. How she could make him laugh and see the good in life. He wondered if that Cait still existed or just not with him. Before he turned in for the night he took a look at the books. Dom wasn't doing so well. He knew Cait had to have put in a lot of work to keep Santini air going. Dom was still as good a pilot as he ever was but had been slowing down on the amount of work he was doing even before he left. He never should have gone he thought. Over the past few months he was trying to figure out how he got to where he was. His grief had influenced his decision to leave Dom and Cait and run off with Caroline. He thought he could out run his pain. Caroline he had to admit was a distraction for him. At first their relationship was new and exciting. After weeks of feeling nothing Caroline seemed to wake a piece of his heart that he thought was dead. Deciding he couldn't sleep he tossed the blanket off and went into the office. His stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten much that day. He looked at the small refrigerator and hoped that Cait still kept food there. Opening it he had to grin. Carrots, cheese and a few hard boiled eggs. He imagined that she was still trying to get Dom to eat right. He pulled out the eggs and poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down at Cait's desk. As he ate he thought about how much he missed this place, no not this place. It was Dom and Cait he missed. He thought back to the day he decided to come home.

( Seven days ago)

String was up at six am having his morning coffee. He looked around the upscale apartment that he shared with Caroline. Shared was not the right way to discribe their living arrangements. It was her apartment not his. He missed the solitude of his cabin and the easy companionship he had with Tet. When he left eleven months ago Dom had agreed to check in on the cabin and Tet once a week. It just occurred to him how much of a burden that would be for Dom, Cait was probably taking on some of the responsibility as well.

He was hoping to avoid Caroline this morning. He went over in his head the fight they had last night. She saw a change in him and he was denying it. He hadn't been happy for months. She wasn't so much concerned for him as she was herself. He knew she wanted more than living with him, she wanted the whole package. It's not that he was opposed to marriage just not to the wrong person and Caroline was not the right woman for him. He knew that when he left with her. He was looking for a diversion not a comitment. At first he liked flying for her father, it took him all over Australia. He owned mines and land that needed looking after. Saying Mr. Benson wasn't a trusting man would be an understatement but for some reason he took to him and trusted him with his daughter. String knew he also wanted a marriage.

He put his mug down in the sink looking out the expansive window that over looked Sidney. He wasn't in love with Caroline and she wasn't with him. His mind drefted to Cait. He smiled as he pictured her in her jeans and tee shirt with grease smuches on her face. That smile of hers that could light up a room and those eyes. He loved her eyes. Why didn't he ever tell her these things. He hadn't talked to her in over six months. She probably hated him now. After all he never considered her feelings when he left . He also never considered how they felt about giving back the Lady even though the deal made with the firm was just with him. He opened his eyes and as he watched the sun come up he had his answer. It was time to go home. His self imposed exile was over. By searching for happiness else where he in fact had kept himself from real happiness. There was no time like the present, he headed to the bedroom to wake Caroline and end things.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait sat on her couch flipping through the channels. She had tried to sleep but gave up at two am. Seeing String out of the blue like that had affected her in a way she didn't expect. As much as she wanted to hate him she couldn't. She loved him, always had. She wanted to be happy at his return but figured that if he was here that Caroline wasn't far behind. She noticed her phone sitting on the coffee table. She hadn't looked at it all night. She picked it up and saw she had a text message. It read "Hey beautiful, I need to see you tomorrow. " It was from Doc. Cait laid the phone down and headed to bed. She was too tired to think anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Welcome Back

Dom decided to go into work even though they did not have anything scheduled. He thought he could take up some of the slack so Cait wouldn't have as much to do. Just as he rounded the corner to the office he noticed the cot and someone lying in it. He picked up a wrench and approached the sleeping intruder. Looking down at him he immediately recognized his boy. He started to wake him up then realized that he was in such a deep sleep that he hadn't stirred which was not like String. He was a light sleeper, something he had learned to do being in the spy business. He quietly leaned over laying the blanket over him and tiptoed away. He only made it a few steps. " I'm a little big for you to still be tucking me in, wouldn't you say?"

Dom turned and pulled String up to him hugging him tight. " You're a sight for my tired old eyes son." String hugged back just as hard. He was not one for emotional scenes but it felt good to have Dom's arms around him. Dom pushed him back so he could get a good look at him. " You look good String, lost some weight but you look good."

Dom fumbled for his cell phone. "I need to let Cait know you're home. She'said been just as worried about you as I have." String put his hand on his arm to stop him. "No need to Dom, she knows I'm here. She saw me last night." Dom put his phone back in his pocket. "Oh, I take it didn't go so well huh kid."

String rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's just say I don't think she was too happy to see me. And before you try and deny it Dom I know I don't deserve her forgiveness. She has a right to be angry with me and so do you."

Dom shook his head back and forth as he raised his hands as if to say you've got it all wrong. " String, we may have been upset about not hearing from you for six months but I doubt unforgivness is what Cait is feeling." Walking into the office Dom started a pot of coffee as he motioned for String to take a seat.

"String I'm not going to lie to you. It hurt both of us when you left. Hell I understood you were grieving when you got the news about Sinj but you have this habit of disregarding the feelings of the people that love you when you're hurting. You really took shutting me and Cait out too far this time, but that doesn't mean we aren't glad you're home and it certainly doesn't mean we don't love you because we do."

String picked up a coffee mug as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. " You mean you are glad to see me. I don't think Cait feels the same Dom. Last night Cait was indifferent to me. I knew she might be upset but I wasn't expecting how cold she was."

"String you have to understand something about Cait." Before Dom could finish Cait walked into the office. She said good morning and proceeded to put some fresh fruit into the refrigerator. Dom watched Strings reaction. If he didn't know him better he would think String was nervous around Cait. Dom poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her. "What brought you in here today Cait? We don't have anything on the schedule."

Cait took the cup and added cream. " Doc is meeting me here this morning. If it's OK with you he needs me to fly him and another doctor to Chiapas."

String took the cream from her and added it to his cup. "Chiapas, that's in Mexico. And from what I remember not a safe place."

"String since you've been gone Doc and some of his friends fly to impoverished cities and towns giving free medical help. I supply the plane and Cait flies." String gripped his cup hard looking over the rim at Cait. She was still ignoring him. "Cait why does Doc need you to fly him there. Why can't he fly himself?" He didn't mean it to come out the way it did but he was feeling a pang of jealousy plus he didn't like the idea of her going to such a dangerous place.

Cait sat her cup down hard and was about to answer when she heard Doc call out. "Hey, anybody home?" As soon as Doc entered the office his face lit up. "Hawke, Cait didn't tell me you were back." He gave him a bear hug almost lifting him off his feet. "Are you home for good?"

Cait waited for his answer afraid to hear what it was. She sat at her desk acting as if she didn't care. She was doing a pretty good job of it because String noticed her lack of interest. Dom looked concerned as they all waited for his answer. String looked at Cait when he answered as if she were the one he was answering. " Yeah, I'm home for good if Dom and Cait will have me back."

Dom let out a whoop and a holler. " That's what I was hoping you would say String. And by the way what do you mean if we will have you back. We couldn't be happier, right Cait?"

Inside Cait was overflowing with joy but refused to show it. Now she was the one with the guarded heart. "Sure Dom, we couldn't be happier." She started for the door. "Doc, while you and String catch up I'm going to start the preflight check." String wanted to go with her but he couldn't just be rude and walk away. Doc noticed him watching her walk off.

"So, where's Caroline? She coming to live here or what?" Doc leaned against the desk picking up Cait's coffee and took a drink. String seemed focused in on Doc's lips on a cup where Cait's had just been. It didn't sit well with him though he didn't know why.

"No she's staying in Australia."

"Won't that be difficult maintaining a long distance relationship?"

"I'm not with her anymore." Dom stopped working looking up waiting for an explanation.

"What happened String , if you don't mind me asking." String shrugged his shoulders. " It wasn't working for me or her. Besides Dom I wasn't planning on staying there." Feeling a little uncomfortable with the conversation he headed to help Cait. " I think I'll see if Cait needs a hand."

As soon as String was out of ear shot Doc started chuckling. Dom gave him an admonishing look. "What?" Doc said grinning.

"Don't give me that innocent act. You were trying to provoke him. I saw you drinking Cait's coffee."

"Well Dom it's about time someone lit a fire under Hawke when it comes to Cait."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cait was checking the fuel lines as String approached. "Can I give you a hand?"

"Sure, if you remember how to do this." String started to object until he saw the grin she was trying to contain.

" So how long have you been working with Doc?"

" About six months now."

" So I never got an answer to my question. Why can't Doc fly himself?"

Cait wiped her hands on the rag and headed for another part of the plane. "It's more complicated than just flying him in. Sometimes there are several others and they go to different locations. Sometimes I need to drop them off and then fly to a real airport where I leave the plane until we're ready to leave. And sometimes I help with the care of the people."

String noticed for the first time since his return that Cait seemed happy talking about her work with Doc. There was that pang of jealously again. There was an uneasy silence for a few minutes until String broke the silence. " For what it's worth Cait, I did miss you." Cait didn't respond back as she looked beyond String at the there men that were walking toward her. " Looks like my group is here."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cait and her passengers had been in the air for about fifteen minutes. Dom finished up what he was working on. He slapped his hand down on Strings shoulder. " Come on Kid, I'll buy you lunch." String continued looking where the plane had been. "You think she's safe doing this Dom?"

"Sure Kid, Doc will keep her out of trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Coming To Terms

Dom thought he might as well have been eating his lunch alone since String had hardly said two words to him. "What's the matter Kid, isn't your eggplant to your liking?" String looked up as if he just realized that Dom was there with him in the booth.

"Sorry Dom. I guess my mind was elsewhere."

" It wouldn't be with a little strawberry blonde we both know."

String laughed."To tell you the truth I was thinking about my decisions this past year. I'm really sorry about what I put you and Cait through this year." Dom looked away and started eating again. " It's OK String. We understood why you did what you did."

"No Dom it's not ok. I know now I wasn't thinking straight. You also loved Sinj but you didn't go off the deep end like I did."

" True, but I didn't have as much to lose as you did. I loved him but Sinj was all you had left of your family. You two grew up together, went to war together. And as far as Cait goes I don't think she is upset that you ran away." Dom was contemplating telling him about Cait. String looked at him as if to urge him on. Dom decided to go for it. If he got angry so be it.

"It was more about who you ran away with." There he said it. Now he waited for Strings response. String felt the heat go to his face. This was a conversation he had been avoiding with Dom for almost three years.

"I know Dom."

" No String, I don't think you do. When you went in hiding at the cabin it was Cait that was dropping food at your door and leaving before she got her head handed to her. It was Cait that was worried sick about you. Do you know what she would have given to have been the one to put a smile on your face the way Caroline did? For two years the girl waited for you to notice her. Then you take off with a women you barely knew for all of three weeks."

String pushed his plate back. If he didn't have much of an appetite when they sat down he diffently didn't have one now.

"Sorry Kid but I think you need to hear this to understand where Cait is coming from. When you left I came down sick." String looked up in alarm. " Don't worry, I'm OK now. The doctors said I needed to watch my diet or I was on my way to a heart attack."

String looked at Dom's plate. It was just now that he noticed he was eating grilled chicken with steamed broccoli. "Yeah, I eat better now thanks to Cait. And that's not all she did. With me not able to work so much she has been doing my share of the work as well."

String dropped his head in his hands. "Dom why didn't you tell me?"

"Because String would you want someone coming back for you because you were sick? Besides I had Cait. Believe it or not even Michael pitched in when he could." Now Dom pushed his plate back. " The thing is String if you don't know where Cait is coming from then you can't fix what's broken between you two."

String was fiddling with his spoon on the table. "Well it looks like Doc has been there for her." Dom laughed out loud. "Boy for someone as smart as you kid you sure can be dumb sometimes. Yeah Doc has a thing for Cait but believe me it's one sided. That woman hasn't been out on a real date since you left and I know you're the reason why."

Neither man said another word for several minutes. Dom picked up his fork and started eating again.

String took a drink of his iced tea. " So how do I fix this Dom?"

" Well I'm not the best man to give advise on women but I do know my Cait. I say give her time to process you being back. Let her know that no matter how much she pushes you away you aren't going anywhere. Remember how many times you have pushed her away, she always gave you your space but never gave up on you. You do this and things will be OK between the two of you again."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait let her mind drift back to the hanger where she left String standing. She thought maybe she was too hard on him. He looked like he was lost and out of place, something she had never seen in him before. Doc entered the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot seat. " If you need a break I can fly the rest of the way Cait." Cait rolled her shoulders. " Sure I could take a break. " Doc took over and Cait went for a bottled water grabbing one for Doc as well. She returned to her seat beside him.

" So Cait, are you going to talk to me about it or just pretend that nothing is wrong between you and String." Cait looked out the window as she thought about the question and if she was going to answer.

"I don't know how I feel."

Doc grinned." Sure you do. You just don't want to admit that you are pissed off at String." Cait flashed him an angry look. "I'm not pissed off as you put it."

"Then what are you?" Tears came to her eyes as she tried to swipe at them to keep them from streaking her face. Doc felt bad, he didn't mean to cause so much emotion. "I'm sorry Cait. It's none of my business."

" That's ok, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. The thing is I'm not angry at all. I'm hurt."

Doc loved String and Cait. They were both his friends even though he wished it was more between him and Cait. But he was not the one she was in love with. Her heart would always be with String. He needed to help fix this. "Cait you know String loves you, he just won't admit it."

Cait spun around in her seat. "Then he has a strange way of showing it Doc, how many men do you know that run off with another woman to show how much he loves the one he left behind. And not bother to call for six months."

"Well, String for one. You know he's afraid to let anyone close to him, and besides that Cait it's not where he ran to that counts its where he runs back to that matters. And for what it's worth he and Caroline are no longer together. He told me before we left."

Cait thought about what Doc had said. She closed her eyes to get some rest before they landed. They had a hard day ahead of them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait was awakened by the thud of the plane landing. The strip was a crude one that appeared to have been neglected for sometime. Doc taxied back to the small hanger. As he did the other two men with them stared getting their gear down from the overheads. As Doc pulled into the hanger he immediately knew something was wrong. Several men with automatic weapons surrounded the plane. Doc looked around for their escape. There was none.

"Doc who are these men?" Cait asked as she mentally prepared for the worst.

"Looks like a drug cartel. They probably want the plane."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Plan

Dom was pacing back and forth across the hanger when String walked in. He knew instantly that something was wrong. "Dom, what's wrong, is Cait alright?"

Worry was written all over Dom's face. "Cait hasn't checked in yet. I should have heard from her by now."

Strings gut tightened. His gut feelings were never wrong. "Did you call her cell phone?"

Dom started pacing again. "Yeah, hers and Doc's. Both goes straight to voice mail. I've left a dozen messages."

The phone in the office rang. String was there before the second ring . "Santini Air." Dom watched as String listened to the person on the other end. "No we haven't heard from them either. Got it . Thank you." He hung up the phone processing what he just heard.

"Well, was that about Cait and Doc?"

String nodded yes. "That was the oranization that Doc works for. She said that no one from the group has checked in with them. She said that was not like Doc. They have strict procedures they have to follow for safety reasons."

Dom was starting to panic inside. "Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah, she said to call if we heard from them and they will do the same." String grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Are you coming with me?"

Dom grabbed his jacket. " Sure, where are we going?"

String took long fast strides to the door. "To see Michael."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait was still trying to process what had just happened to them. Six hours ago they landed and taxied to the hanger only to be ambushed by eight armed men. Three of them appeared to be American. The other five were Mexican. They ordered them into a small office in the hanger and placed a guard outside. Sam the paramedic in their group tried to ask what was going on. He was met with a punch to his face. Cait went to his aid and was rewarded with a slap that knocked her to the floor and brought tears to her eyes. Doc and Steven,the other doctor traveling with them went to her defense but stopped when several automatic rifles were pointed at them. Doc picked Cait up and helped her into the office. Since then they had not been offered any food or water.

Doc came over and sat down beside Cait. "How are you holding up?" He asked as he gently took her chin and examined the bruise on her check. Not wanting the attention she tried to change the focus off her onto Sam. "Don't worry about me, how is Sam. It looks like his nose may be broken."

"Steven is an emergency room trauma doctor. He's seen worse. He doesn't think his nose is broken. Now back to you young lady, I need to look at your pupils."

Cait batted his hand away. "You checked me an hour ago. I don't have a concussion."

Doc ignored her. "Yes and I will check you again in an hour whether you like it or not."

Cait relented,she decided he was going to check her no matter how much she protested. "Doc, what do you think they want with us?"

Doc put his pen light down. He was going to be honest with her. Cait was smart and trying to lie to her was not going to work. "My guess is they knew we were coming. Because of the poverty here there's not much law enforcement. What better way to deliver drugs then a group of people that are here to help the poor. We can fly anywhere without raising a red flag."

Cait flinched when Doc inspected the bruise. "If that's the case Doc they will probably keep me, Sam and Steven here as hostages to get you to fly for them."

Doc looked concerned. "Cait we can't let them find out you're a pilot. If they do force me to fly you will be here with Sam and Steven. It will be harder for them to assault you if there are others around. I don't want them to get you off alone. Promise me that no matter what they do to me you won't tell them you can fly."

Cait started to object but Doc stopped her. "I know you are a very capable person and can take care of yourself but I'm right in this and you know it."

Cait rolled her eyes. "Doc I don't know what I'll do. But if or when the time comes I promise I won't do anything reckless. What you are asking me to do is take care of myself and not do what is in the best interest of the whole group. I can't do that and you know it."

Doc placed his hand on her knee. "OK let's just agree to disagree. Right now we should get some rest. If we're exhausted we won't be able to think straight." Doc pulled blankets from their supplies that their kidnappers tossed in with them after they inspected them for weapons. He made as comfortable a bed on the floor as he could and motioned for Cait to join him. "It's cold in here. We will be warmer together."

Cait lowered herself next to Doc. It was warmer next to him. She was tired and her head ached from the slap. She wondered what Dom was thinking. She always called him as soon as she and Doc landed. She knew that Dom and String would come looking for them. That fact she was sure of.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"String sit down will ya. That girl at the front desk said he would be in as soon as his meeting ended. You want to fill me in on your plan?"

String rubbed the back of his neck. He was almost afraid to say it out loud. He didn't trust anyone but Michael in this place. " We need the Lady back."

Dom jumped up motioning downward with his hands. "Shh, String keep it down. Have you lost your mind? There is no way the firm is going to hand her back over to us."

"I'm not leaving here without Airwolf."

Just then Michael entered his office. "So the prodigal son returns and he wants his helicopter back. Tell me Hawke, even if the firm agreed why would I hand her back over to you?"

"Michael, Cait's missing."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Deal With The Devil

It was almost to unreal to comprehend. Dom still couldn't believe they were headed to where the Lady had been stored since String turned her over to the firm. String had pulled off some gutsy stunts before but this one was a doozy. Walking in and demanding Airwolf back as if he owned her. Dom figured in a way he did. After Micheal heard that Cait was missing he couldn't do enough to help. He filled them in on Airwolfs fate these last few months. They had tried several pilot's but none of them took to her. Most were jet pilots and transitioning from a plane to a helicopter that thought it was a super sonic jet was not an easy task. After the last pilot almost crashed her into the side of a mountain trying to learn maneuvers the Committee decided to ground the program for now. Dom chuckled as he pictured the look on Michael's face when String told him he wasn't leaving until they gave him Airwolf. When String was out of earshot Michael told him if he believed in the supernatural he would swear that Airwolf didn't want anyone else flying her but Hawke. Dom didn't believe in the supernatural either but he had thought the same thing. So one hour later and after much negotiating with the Firm they had the location where she was hidden and permission to take her. Although it had cost String dearly. In exchange he had given his word that until they found another pilot String would resume flying missions. Dom couldn't tell if String was pleased with the deal or not. Right now all both of them could think about was finding Cait.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After a two hour drive to a place in the middle of nowhere they arrived. It was an underground bunker that you wouldn't know was there unless you were right up on it. And unless you were expected you would never make it near the site alive. String took his sunglasses off and waited. Soon a door opened up from the ground as armed men walked toward them.

One solider stood at the drivers side of the Jeep and saluted. "Captain Hawke, right this way sir."

String saluted back and followed behind the men. Dom took up the rear. They stepped onto an elevator shaft that took them down into the bunker. The elevator stopped and they were led down a hallway where they stopped at a large red metal door. One of the men punched in a series of numbers that caused the door to slide into the wall. As the door opened Strings emotions were on high alert.

The reunion was a silent one. String stepped inside the door and stopped. He was taken back to the day he first saw her. She took his breath away that day and now was no different. He had almost forgotten anyone else was in the room until he heard a slow whistle from Dom.

"She's a beautiful sight to behold, isn't she String."

String smiled. " Yeah Dom she is."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

String zipped up his flight suit and prepared to do a preflight test. Dom was already going over her mumbling curse words in Italian. "How is she Dom?"

Dom shook his head. "I don't know String. We need to completely go over her but we don't have that kind of time. It looks like whoever was in charge here didn't know what they were doing."

String placed his hand on Dom's shoulder. " Well Cait, you and I have flown her in much worse conditions and lived to tell the tell." Dom laughed in agreement.

Both men took their place inside the lady as they prepared to leave. One last check and String gave them the thumbs up. As soon as he did a massive door opened above. Before it was fully opened String was clear of the bunker and on his way to Cait.

It was like he was never away from her. She was flying a little rough but String knew how to compensate for it. Dom was busy checking the weapons. "How are we on fuel Dom?"

"We're good Kid. Once we get Cait and Doc we'll worry about fuel to get back."

String grinned . Dom's confidence that they were going to find her was comforting. He was trying to work out in his mind what could have happened that no one in the group had checked in. Nothing he came up with was good. From what he knew about the region they were in it was a very volital place where drug cartels did business unchecked. He had no real plan. The only thing they could do was go to the last place they were heard from and that was several miles out from the airfield where they were to land. All he and Dom knew was they were given permission to land. After that no one seemed to know what happened to them.

Dom broke his thoughts. "We should be at the airfield in thirty minutes String. I don't know what you're planning but I think we shouldn't show up at the airfield. We need to find a place close by and hide the Lady. Maybe someone in the town knows something."

String rolled his shoulders to relieve the strain. "I agree. I figure we could do a scan of the airfield first. There is no way we can just walk in there. We could end up missing as well."

Dom nodded in agreement even though String couldn't see him. "I still say the Firm could have offered us more help. I don't buy their story about the problems with the logistics of getting some special ops here."

"Dom you know if Michael could have done more he would have. There are a lot of US citizens that are kidnapped or missing all over the world everyday. To us Cait is the most important one. To the Firm she is just a person that no longer is of value to them." Before Dom exploded String held up a hand to stop him. " I know she is to us Dom but you and I both know the Committee has no loyalty to anyone. We are on our own on this one."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait took the bottled water that was tossed to her and drank it down. It was the first water she and the others had been given since they landed yesterday. This morning before sunrise they were awakened and blindfolded then forced into a van. They were not driven far so they surmised they were somewhere in the town. Cait did not speak Spanish but Doc did, a fact that they did not let their captors know. Cait wiped her hand across her mouth as the water dripped down her chin. One of the American guards watched her. When she made eye contact with him he licked his lips. She could almost read his perverted thoughts. It did not go unnoticed by Doc. He got up from his seated position on the floor and went to her side.

"I don't like the way he's looking at you Cait."

Cait tried to act like she wasn't alarmed by the man. She wasn't about to act like a victim. She needed to appear strong or she might just end up assaulted. "I'm aware of what he has in mind Doc. If I act like I'm afraid of him the more he will see me as a weak victim."

Doc backed down. She was right but he was still prepared to defend her if nessasarry. So would Sam and Steven. "I heard one of them speaking in Spanish on the phone. I think they are planning on flying drugs out tonight."

Cait was more worried about Doc then herself. What if they decided they didn't need Doc once he delivered the drugs. She may never see him again."Doc we need to convince them that they need you alive for at least a few days. I know Dom and String are out there looking for us." Cait stopped talking biting at her lower lip as if she didn't want to say what she was thinking.

"Cait, what is it you're not telling me?"

Cait looked away then back at him. "You'll just think I'm hallucinating because we haven't eaten anything since we left yesterday morning"

"Cait, I know you better than that. Tell me what it is."

She hesitated for a second then decided to blurt it out.

"I thought I heard Airwolf when they were bringing us here this morning."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Rescue

Airwolf hovered over the hanger where Cait and Doc had landed. The scans showed only one plane in the hanger and a single person in the office. It didn't appear that the airfield was used often. Dom and String remained silent each trying to work out in their head where Cait and Doc could be.

" I don't think this airfield is used for much legal activity String."

String looked back at Dom over his shoulder. " Yeah, I get that impression as well. I think someone was expecting them. Let's hide the lady and see what we can find out in town."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Two men came into the room where the group was being held. They roughly pulled Doc to his feet giving him orders in Spanish. Cait ran to his side. "What are they saying to you Doc?" One of the men motioned to her with his gun to back away.

"It's OK Cait, they want me to leave with them. I think I'm about to deliver some drugs. As long as I do what they ask you and the others should be safe." Doc picked up the canvas bag that had the medical supplies. Cait gave him a questioning look. " It would look suspicious for a medical worker not to have medical supplies." Doc reached up cupping Cait's chin rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Don't worry, I'll come back to you in one piece."

Cait wrapped her arms around him holding him tight. She did not let go until one of the men pulled her away motioning for Doc to come with them. "Doc, please be careful."

Doc winked at her as he turned to Sam and Steven. " Take care of her guys." Both nodded in agreement.

Cait watched Doc as he left. She was afraid for him. There was a lot that could go wrong. What if she never saw him agian. The thought made her feel sick inside. Doc was her friend and more. He was there to help her though the rejection and loss of String. He had also been there for Dom as he was recovering from his heart problems. He had even helped at the hanger when the work had become to much for her. Why then did she not have feelings for him they way he did for her. She had tried to force a romance but couldn't do that to Doc or herself. It was String she was in love with. The person who left her and Dom to deal with everything in the first place. She sat back down on the only chair in the room trying to sort her feelings out. She was afraid but it wasn't for herself. The only comfort she had was in the hope that Dom and String would find them soon.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

String and Dom walked through the town looking for a place to stay when they came to a small hotel. "This looks as good a place as any Dom. Let's get a room and head out." Dom followed him up to the front desk. In Spanish String ask for a room with double beds. Once in the room String pulled out the map of the town they had brought. He laid it out on the bed. After looking it over he went to the window looking out over the town. Dom followed his gaze. "Whats our next move String?"

String pointed down to the street where a group of men were betting on a cock fight. "There."

Dom studied the group of men. "What do you expect to learn at a cock fight?" String headed for the door. "Plenty. I'm willing to bet that half the men in that group have done some kind of work for the cartels."

Dom grabbed his arm spinning him around. " And you think they are just going to tell us what we want to know?" String grinned. " Sure, why not. It's all in how you ask."

Soon Dom and String were laying down American money on the cock fight. The other men eyed them suspiciously. It was all String could do to control his outrage of the vicious treatment of the animals but today that was not his fight. After losing three bets in a row a man approached him speaking in Spanish. "You are not very good at this game. Perhaps you could use some advise from a man such as myself."

String smiled at the man. " My friend and I didn't come here for the cock fights, we are looking for work." The man looked at him questioning his reply. "Most Americans find much work in their own country. Why would you come here. You do not appear to be man who would work for such low pay here."

String laughed at his question. "Well manual labor isn't what we specialize in. It's more like flying things out of the country."

The man looked around making sure no one else was listening to the conversation. "If I was able to direct you to such employment what would it be worth to you?"

String motioned for the man to walk away to where they could talk in private. When they were alone he pulled out five hundred dollars. " This for a start."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Doc got to their plane around midnight. They were already loading drugs into it. He figured there had to be at least two million in cocaine. He hated the thought of it getting into the hands of young people. Working at the free clinic he had seen his share of addiction and overdoses. If he was on his own he would refuse to fly but there were three others that were depending on him. One of the Americans approached him. " Here are the coordinates you are to fly. And don't try and be a hero. The only thing keeping your girlfriend untouched by me and my men is you doing exactly as you're told."

Doc kept his anger in check. Even the thought of these men touching Cait had him in a rage. He needed to do what they asked. He knew Dom and String were out there. And if Cait said she heard Airwolf he had no reason to doubt her. She had almost as much of a spiritual connection to the Lady as String did. He thought about String being back. He was glad he was home for Cait's sake but a part of him wished he wasn't. That was selfish he knew but he had hoped that in time Cait would forget about String and fall in love with him. He had never met a woman like her. Yes she was beautiful but her beauty was not just on the outside. She was kind and loyal to a fault. She was also intelligent and wise beyond her years. Why String never saw it was a mystery to him. Soon the plane was ready for take off. Doc checked the instrument panel and started the plane. It was a two hour flight to the drop site. Two men were sent with him. Both more than capable of delivering the drugs without a problem. They were heavily armed. The American sat up front with him. Probably to keep him from making contact with the authorities. They had been in the air for half an hour when Doc noticed something streaking past him several miles out. It was so quick that the thug beside him didn't see it. Doc didn't need a double take. He knew exactly what it was and more importantly who it was. Acting like he was making adjustments he opened a frequency on the radio so that Dom and String could hear what was going on. It would be easy to do since the man beside him didn't seem to know much about flying. He decided the only way to get information to them was to question his captor.

" I've never been to Tepic, is there more then one airport assuming there is an airport?" The man gave him a sneer. " Just fly where you were told and you'll live to fly another day for us." Doc hoped String was getting this loud and clear. " Sorry friend, I just like knowing what I am landing on. Can you at least tell me if you have landed there before?" The man was getting annoyed but thought if he answered Doc's questions maybe he would shut up and leave him alone. " Yeah I've done a hundred drug drops there. It's the only air strip around. You could say we own it." The man laughed at what he thought was a witty comment. Doc wanted to puch him. He was sure he would get his chance and soon.

Dom finished putting in the name of the city. " I got the coordinates in String. With turbos we can be there well before Doc and start scanning the area. They won't know what hit em."

"Then give me turbos Dom."

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Doc spotted the landing strip. He was surprised at how well maintained it was unlike the one he and Cait had landed at when they had arived. He circled around once and made his approach. The man by his side appeared to be nervous as he looked out his window. He abruptly took off his seat belt and went to the other men. Speaking in Spanish he asked. "Where is the truck that was supposed to meet us?" The other men quickly unbuckled their belts as they looked out. Soon the plane came to a complete stop.

From what Doc was hearing their contact was not here. He needed to be ready for anything. The American was now on his phone trying to find out what was going on. Doc listened as he sat looking for any sign of trouble. Finally the contact answered his phone. "Where the hell are you?" The American asked. At that time Doc saw the truck driving towards the plane. The men began unloading the drugs before the truck pulled up. Doc started to exit the plane when he was stopped. He held up his hands in surrender. "I need to stretch my legs" The man gave it some thought then let Doc go. As he faced the truck that had just come to a stop he made eye contact with the driver. Something in his eyes told him the man was under duress. He prepared himself for a fight. One of the Mexican men noticed the driver was not getting out of the truck. He approached the drivers side greeting the driver in a way that showed he knew him. The mans eyes were darting back and forth as if he were trying to tell his fellow drug dealer there was trouble. Doc picked up on it before the man did. He looked around and saw that he was alone. Since there was no where for him to run they had left him alone as they were preoccupied with the drugs. The man then asked his friend where the other men were. That's when Doc made his break to the back of the milatary style truck. He was hoping he was right and that String was there. As he ran one of the men noticed and began to shoot. Doc was almost to the truck when a searing pain went through his shoulder. He made it to the back of the truck when someone jumped out and began lifting him in. Even through his pain he had to laugh. Three men were bound and gagged. String handed him a gun. "Do you think you can use this if you need to?" Doc nodded yes as he possioned himself to fight. It was then he heard the best sound a man could hear. The lady was here.

Dom flew in as soon as String signaled that he had Doc. The men on the ground didn't even have time to react. Dom held them in place with a warning from Airwolfs guns. String secured the men making sure they had no chance of making any contact with the drug cartel. Dom landed once no one was a threat. He found String assessing Doc's wound. "How is he String?" String looked at Doc. " He's losing blood. We need to get out of here." Doc grabbed Strings arm and held it firm. "We can't, they will kill Cait and the other's." String laid his hand over the wound with a sterile patch from Airwolfs first aid kit. "We have DEA on their way. We will be back to Cait before they know what happened. Do you think you can make it that long?" Doc nodded yes.

String kept looking over at his friend. He was hoping that Doc was going to be a part of the rescue. Now he was trying to figure out how to save both Cait and Doc. Doc saw the conflict going on in his head. "You need to get to Cait and the other's first. I'll be OK." String smiled. "I'm not planning on leaving without everyone. That means even your sorry butt." Doc laughed and winced at the pain. "You know she told me you were here."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cait was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest. It had been about six hours since Doc had left. As far as she could tell it was past midnight. Sam and Steven were sound asleep. It amazed her how men could sleep just about anywhere. She thought back to the times she was on a mission with String and Dom when they all had to sleep by Airwolf camping out for days. She would toss and turn for what seemed like hour's while Sting and Dom slept like babies. Sometimes she wanted to just shake them awake. She missed those times. The friendship and loyalty that they all three shared. Strings decision to leave took that from them. She was surprised at the anger she was still harboring towards him. She felt something wet hit her hand. She hadn't realized she was crying. Wiping the tears away she silently scolded herself. This was no time to feel sorry for herself.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

String laid the guard down quietly. That was the last one. He steadied his gun in both hands as he clung closely to the building. His thoughts were of Cait. He wanted this over and her safely home. Then he could work on winning her respect and love back but first he had to free her and the other two people inside. He heard two men speaking in Spanish. He stopped to listen. What he heard made his blood boil. They were talking about Cait. They had a plan to rape her. One was saying he was afraid to go against orders, the other was convincing him it would be her word against theirs. They decided she was worth the risk.

Strings heart was beating faster. He waited as the last two men who were unaware of that fact proceeded to where Cait was held. String wanted to kill them both right there but he wasn't positive that there weren't any others left in the building. He waited around the corner as they entered where she was.

Cait looked up as she heard the door being unlocked. Never before had they come to them this late. Maybe Doc was back. She stood up as the two men came in. One went directly to her taking her by the arm. Steven woke from the noise and went to her defence Sam right behind him. The other guard held the gun toward Cait instead of them knowing they would sacrifice themselves for her. They both froze knowing they wouldn't risk her being shot. They laughed as they lead her out. Cait knew she was on her own. She also knew their intentions. She decided that she was going to go down fighting. They may end up taking her against her will but they were not going to leave without some scars.

The men locked the door behind them pushing Cait into the room across the hall. Once there Cait began to fight. She landed a kick to one man's stomach and instantly felt the back of the other man's hand on her cheek. As she fell she was picked up and laid face down across a table as the man struggled to pull her pants down. String needed the one still holding his gun to put it down. He may not have the time to wait him out. Seeing the other guard struggle to hold Cait down the man decided he wouldn't get his turn anytime soon if he didn't help. String got the break he was praying for. As soon as the man had his back to the door String was on him. The butt of his gun made a sickening sound as it slammed into his head. The other man already had Cait naked from the waist down about to assult her when String took hold of his head a with one jerk snapped it. The man hit the foor. Cait did not move as she laid there shaking still unaware that String was by her and she was safe. After String decided there were no more threats he pulled her up and into his arms. "Baby, I'm here and you're safe." Cait went limp in his arms when it finally became clear that she was not being raped. As he held her he reached down pulling up her panties and jeans. Still holding her he contacted Dom. "All clear Dom, you can sit her down." Pulling away to look at her he checked her over. "Are you ok?" Cait shook her head yes. "Good because we need to leave." String took her hand leading her to the room that Sam and Steven were in. Cait stopped him refusing to go any further until he listened to her. "String you need to listen to me. They have Doc. If we leave they will kill him." String took hold of her chin making her look at him so he had her attention. "Cait, listen to me. I have Doc. He's with Dom but we need to leave fast. " Cait was relieved but only for a moment. Her relief turned to concern. "Why do we need to hurry, is Doc ok? String pulled her along. "We can talk when we're out of here." He didn't have the heart to tell her that Doc had been shot. He was passed out when Dom dropped him off. They needed to get him help and fast.

The four of them ran toward Airwolf. Steven and Sam paused to look at her before they boarded. String didn't know how they would all fit in but they would manage. Cait cried out when she saw the blood seeping from Doc's shoulder, turning to face String. "Is he ok?" String helped her in while answering. " Cait he's alive but we need to get him to a hospital."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Minutes after take off they were landing at a major hospital that Michael had arranged. Cait jumped out to go with Doc. String wanted to stop her. He was still afraid to leave her alone not to mention that she looked as if she could use medical attention herself from the treatment she had received in her captivity. But he knew they had to get the Lady out of there. They would hide her and return. So he reluctantly let her go. He watched as she stayed by his side as they took him to the elevator never looking back as he lifted off. "String, is Cait ok? I saw bruising on her face and arms. Not to mention she was shaking like a leaf." String didn't want to tell Dom she was beaten and almost raped. He was not going to be able to get the Image of Cait half naked over that table out of his mind so he decided to spare Dom the details for now. "She'll be fine Dom I promise you that. Doc I'm not so sure of."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Too Little Too Late

String and Dom were asking a woman at the front desk about Doc when Dom spotted Cait down the hall. She was sitting in a chair staring at the wall in front of her. String walked quickly to her wanting to find out why she was not receiving medical treatment. They had only been gone an hour. Michael had arranged a place for them to hide Airwolf with the help of the DEA. They were more than happy to help considering String and Dom had just saved them months of work tracking down the drug cartel that had Cait and Doc. String knelt in front of her.

" Cait, how's Doc?"

It took her a few seconds to register that they were there. Steven finished talking with a doctor and approached them with answers. "Doc is still in surgery. There was a lot of damage and blood loss but they are confident he will be fine."

Knowing Doc would make it Cait finally let go of her emotions. She was crying uncontrollably as she ran for the nearest exit. String was right behind her. Steven followed them but Dom stopped him.

Cait was sitting on a bench when he found her. He could hear her heart wrenching sobs and see her body shake as she wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth repeating over and over "I can't do this anymore."

String sat down beside her as he pulled her to him. Cait pushed him away with a punch to his chest.

"Leave me alone String. I don't need you." Her words stung but he remembered what Dom had told him. "Be patient with her and don't let her push you away." He stood up pulling her to him. She fought but he held her tight.

"I'm not going anywhere Cait."

She continued to sob until he felt the fight leave her. He slowly lowered them both to the bench.

"Talk to me Cait."

There was a few minutes of silence before she spoke. Here words came between hip cups of hitching breath brought on by the sobbing. "I can't do this anymore."

He reached up gently wiping the tears from her cheek. "What can't you do anymore?"

She looked him the eyes as if searching for help. "I can't take care of everything. I just can't."

It was a punch to his gut. This was his fault. For the past year she was holding Santini Air together, taking care of Dom and helping Doc. He realized that she was shouldering it all . The final straw was Doc being shot and her being nearly raped. No wonder she was falling apart. There had been no time for her and no one she could rely on.

He stood picking her up in his arms and headed back inside the hospital. She did not resist but buried her face in his shirt as she continued to cry. He kissed the top of her head. "We need to get you checked out."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dom stayed outside the exam room waiting to see how Cait was doing. They allowed String to stay since he spoke Spanish and Cait didn't. After a half hour String came out.

"How's our girl?" He asked, concerned.

String put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She's fine. Mostly just exaustion. It's her mental state I'm worried about. She keeps asking about Doc. Have you heard anything?"

"Yeah, Steven came by, he said he is in recovery and doing well. We can see him in a few hours."

String felt a wave of relief go over him. Doc was his friend but he also suspected Cait was in love with him. He didn't want her to hurt anymore then she had. He kept going back in his mind to Cait running by his side as they brought Doc into the hospital. She didn't even know anyone else was even around her. She must really love him. If he wouldn't have left maybe it would be him that Cait was in love with. After this was over he had planned to earn her love and respect back. Now he would have to settle for her friendship. How ironic he thought, that was what she had to settle for with him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was morning when String went in to check on Cait. He found her bed empty. He went to the nurses station to ask about her and was directed to Doc's room. There he found her sitting by his bed talking with him. He knocked on the door before entering.

Doc was glad to see him. "Hawke, I haven't had chance to thank you."

String grinned. "Hey, I recall you saving my butt a few times. Let's just call it even." String turned his attention to Cait. "How are you feeling today?"

Cait looked down knowing she could not look String in the eyes and lie. He could alway read right through her. "I'm doing fine. I'm not the one who was shot."

By her answer he was sure she hadn't filled Doc in on all the details of her ordeal. He decided to change the subject. "Where's Sam and Steven?"

Doc struggled to sit up. " They left for home this morning. I begged Cait to go with them but she's too stubborn to listen. I was hoping you could talk some sense in her and take her back with you. I won't be released for another week."

Before String could respond a nurse came in to check his wound and ask that they step out.

"Why don't I take you to the cafeteria for some breakfast Cait, you look like you could use some food."

Cait hesitated until String cocked his head and smiled. "Please Cait."

Cait sat at the table drinking her coffee. Neither one had finished their food.

"We will be leaving in the morning. The Lady is ready to go. "

Cait sat her cup down. "You never told me how you got her."

String shrugged his shoulders. " I just told Michael you were missing."

Cait snorted out a laugh. "Right, and they just handed her over to you."

"Yeah something like that."

The smile left her face as suddenly as it had appeared. "String, I'm not going back with you. I'm staying with Doc until he's well enough to come home."

String started to object but Cait stopped him. "He would do the same for me. If it were me that was shot there is no way you could get him to leave."

As much as He wanted to argue with her he knew it was pointless. If he had any doubts last night that she was in love with Doc they were now gone. He suddenly remembered the last thing she said to him before he left for Australia. "Have a good life,I hope you find what you're looking for." She loved him enough to wish the best for him then, he had to do the same for her now.


End file.
